


A Quick Generator For Embeddable iOS Text Messages In AO3

by 221b_ee



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ee/pseuds/221b_ee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Guide to Coding and Fanworks





	A Quick Generator For Embeddable iOS Text Messages In AO3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 

A quick note: this is 100% based off of the coding created and described by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza in How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3. Before you use this I _strongly_ recommend taking a quick look at that and becoming somewhat familiar with what they've done. 

That said, here's an example of what it might look like, with an excerpt from PleaseDonateBlood's Here Comes Another One:

Moony!!  
  
March 10 4:16 PM  
Moony do you dare me to jump in the lake?  
  
If wherever-you-are is bitterly cold as here (and it probably is in March anyway) then no I strongly advise against it   
So what you’re saying is it would be brave and epic?  
  
Why did I know that would be your response   
For the record I am saying nothing of the sort   
Fiiine if you insist on egging me into this dare I’ll do it but just for you  
  
I’m sighing heavily at you   
Wish me luck Moons!  
  
I hope you only partially drown   
Aww you DO care <3  
  
4:59 PM  
I was expecting a snarky response SO YOU DO CARE <3 !

What you see there is currently the full extent of what my generator can code for you: A background, a header with a name, timestamps, and messages both sent and received. I may add support for the other features they've created, but if you're reading this then the generator only does the fundamentals.

The generator is a simple in-browser javascript application hosted on Code.org's App Lab, which allows you to see the entire program if you feel nervous or want to download it. There are more detailed instructions for its use on the app itself, but if you have any questions (or if it doesn't work the way it should) then please comment and let me know and I'll check it out! Thanks! 

[Click here to open the generator.](https://studio.code.org/projects/applab/AWqoljk2PQ6k6Uh760c5AecyiM8kKwqhTtm1XuLhnmo)


End file.
